


Water Bottles and Burgers

by alottlehomo



Series: trans!ezekiel drabbles [3]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Periods, Soppy, brief mention of nudity, honestly its really short but also really cute, jenzekiel week, trans!Ezekiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alottlehomo/pseuds/alottlehomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel and the LITs have been in an alternate time line for months now, it should't have affected them like it did but now that they're back Ezekiel realizes just how fucked his T levels are. mess and Fluff ensue (TW for brief mentions of blood)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Bottles and Burgers

He doesn’t even get a chance to sleep, not really, he thinks. They’ve been gone for months, or that’s what Jenkin’s says, and by the way he clings, not letting his hands leave Ezekiel once; he believes him. 

If it’s true though, it means he’s fucked, and he’s proven right when he wakes up with throbbing pains in his gut and an acute craving for greasy burgers - he’d discovered how much they could help the first time he’d gone too long without his pills in America, it had been years ago but he’d never forget, no matter how nauseous the craving made him feel.

Ezekiel rolls over, expecting to feel Jenkin’s beside him but he doesn’t, and he belatedly rolls back, trying to puzzle out the wet spot beneath his back, in a sleepy haze until it dawns on him and he hears the door opening.

“Ah, good, you’re awake. I didn’t want to have to rouse you.” Jenkins tells him softly from the doorway, one arm full of fresh sheets, a new blanket, a hot water bottle and a small bottle of painkillers; the other one carrying a cup of tea.

Ezekiel just stares at him as he begins to set out everything, putting the tea, bottle, and painkillers on Ezekiel’s bedside table nonchalantly, walking back to the sheets only to pull out a box of pads from between their folds.

“I remember you said that using these helped with your dysphoria, I grabbed some while I was getting the painkillers, there’s some chocolate in the refrigerator downstairs as well if you wanted any.” Jenkins says and Ezekiel still just stared, his chest getting tight and he wants to curse, to kick and protest because of course his hormones are going to make him cry just because his boyfriend remembered something like tampons could make him dysphoric even though he knows Jenkin’s for all his prickly spines is one of the most thoughtful people he’s ever met. 

“You’re ridiculous, did you know that? I make a mess and you just-” and he’s crying, of course he’s crying and of course Jenkins is at his side in half a second. “ Why are you so fucking nice, mate? Why is it that you don’t even have to blink and you’re doing everything right? Make a mistake for once so I can feel better about being a soddy boyfriend.” Ezekiel sniffled, shaking his head into Jenkins shoulder, because of course the man that’s as old as king Arthur, has him wrapped up in his arms and he’s peppering kisses on his head.

“I hate you.” Ezekiel grumbles even though they both know even as he says it that he doesn’t mean it.

“I know.” Is what Jenkins says as a response. 

Ezekiel pushes him away after that, leaves and goes to shower, doesn’t look at his body as he does it, just closes his eyes and scrubs. When he doesn’t take his shots, when his testosterone levels get low, his hips widen slightly, his stomach bloats; he can’t look. Logically he knows it’s not as bad as it could be, and he knows that there’s no shame in it but he can’t stop the way his hormones override all that. Even thinking about the blood and the mess his body made makes him nauseous, it feels wrong, and yes he’s aware that it’s all because of this stupid societal expectation that men don’t  _ do _ that. 

He almost doesn’t hear Jenkins come in, almost doesn’t notice as he slips off his clothes and comes to stand behind Ezekiel in the shower. Ezekiel does though, and he tries to fold in until he feels Jenkins arms come around him and he feels better almost, for a second.

“Come on, quit, I’m not my best today.” Ezekiel huffs, pushing his hands and Jenkins lets him, kissing his shoulder before grabbing more soap and lathering up Ezekiel’s back.

“ You’re always your best, if you really hate it we can go back to the bedroom and you can eat and sleep more, however I will be staying with you so you don’t do anything stupid like try to run off.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's more where this came from! Follow me at queerezekiel.tumblr.com , leave kudos and comments below - #transezekielisbae


End file.
